A Fixed Medal, Friends of The Past, and Broken Memories
by demiurgicfeline
Summary: Eiji gets Ankh back, but at what cost? Despite the exciting return of Ankh, his memories of past adventures seem to be lost in an unobtainable haze. Only remembering things to a little before he and the others greeeds were sealed, Eiji must figure out how to handle this rather delicate situation. [Eiji/Ankh fluff to be present]
1. A Revival, Past Expressions, and a New J

Spoilers for Kamen Rider OOO!

After two long and hard years, he'd done it. Two years of research, struggle, pain, and desperation brought him here.

"Here" was in the ruins of where the Kougami had originally dug up the artifacts where the greeeds used to sleep. It had taken a quite a bit of work to get the location of this place, but it was all going to be worth it.

It felt so unreal to have Ankh in front of him again. Actually there too, no possession, no illusion, truly here in full grandeur. Eiji stood there for a moment, feeling his face grow hot with tears at the sight of his once lost friend. He'd not changed a bit either, same gaudy hair, same loud getup, and same face as Shingo still.

"Ankh…" Eiji finally spoke taking a step towards the skinny blonde. Ankh snapped his focus towards the colorfully dressed man. He looked at Eiji with accusingly cold eyes, but there was something else there. Wary alarm was hinted in the greeed's expression.

"Ankh?" Eiji repeated in a concerned tone. He'd prayed nothing would have gone wrong with bringing Ankh back, but a growing pit in his stomach was enforcing that fear.

"I don't know who you are, or what you're talking about, but do not come closer to me!" Ankh hissed flaring up in anger and raising his arms up defensively. He spoke strongly and precisely, and was definitely upset.  
Eiji's heart dropped at Ankh's words.

"Please tell me you're joking." Eiji croaked out in disappointment. Of course this would've been too good to be true. How foolish was he to think that he'd be able to restore Ankh and everything to go off without a hitch. The Ankh before him was not the one he knew. Not the one he'd fought with, and fought beside.

But Eiji was not going to lose hope so easily. He'd worked too long and too hard to give up on this stupid bird so quickly. Maybe he just needed time to have everything come flooding back? If not Eiji was gonna make him remember everything, or at least the events that took place.


	2. Ankh had no idea what was going on or wh

Ankh had no idea what was going on or what this human wanted. All he knew was that he wanted to get away and figure out what exactly had just happened. Everything felt foggy and horribly unclear. Something was obviously different, but he just wasn't sure _what_. Distorted names and images floated around in his memory pitifully, but nothing could properly come together.

The human had taken up his attention away from the truest problem at the moment. The fact that his form was that of a human was a little more than distressing. Looking over himself, everything was foreign, in particular the tight clothing that adorned this body.

Taking a closer look at his surroundings Ankh felt a sense of familiarity. Brushing that aside and wishing to end the horrible situation of he and the human standing in awkward silence, Ankh started to head towards what looked to be an exit due to the flood of light.  
Eiji began to follow Ankh, but decided to wait just a few moments to give him space.

Stepping out into the open Ankh became frozen in awe.

Colors. Beautiful, rich, bright, and overwhelming colors flooded Ankh like a tsunami. The sights, sounds, feelings, all of it, were back and as vivid as ever. This left Ankh taking everything in, feeling a rush of nothing but pure joy filling inside him.

Eiji smiled slightly amused seeing his friend stop dead in his tracks to take in the world. A tinge of sadness hit him remembering how heavily distorted the greeed's senses are.

Finally snapping back to reality Ankh noticed his face felt tight and hot. Raising a hand to touch his face, he found himself to have been crying. Of course greeed don't normally cry, so this was rather confusing.

"Why is my face wet? What is this?" Ankh hissed softly to himself examining his hand now wet too with the wiped tears.  
"Ankh were you crying?" Eiji asked with entertainment hinted in his tone.

Ankh jumped a little at hearing Eiji behind him, and then decided to take off. Except for one huge problem, Ankh just couldn't seem to find his wings, or body for that matter. All Ankh seemed able to materialize was his right arm, which was a whole lot less of his body than he remembered. Starting to panic Ankh did the next best thing and ran.

Did he know where he was going? No. Did he care right now? Not exactly.


End file.
